Episode 27
|Story Romaji Title =Futari no Doragon Sureiyā |Funimation Title= The Two Dragon Slayers |Adapted = Chapter 61 |Air Date = April 26, 2010 |Episode = 27 |Arc = Phantom Lord arc |Opening Song = Ft. |Ending Song = Gomen ne, watashi |Previous Episode = Wings of Flame! |Next Episode = Fairy Law |Adapted 2 = Chapter 62 |Adapted 3 = Chapter 63 }} The Two Dragon Slayers is the 27th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. The Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail and the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord engage in battle. After nearly defeating Natsu, Gajeel sees the wrath of Natsu after he manages to recover from all the blows he took with the help of Lucy, and the inspiration to protect their guild. Summary The battle of the Dragons begins, and destruction ensues. Happy and Lucy both comment on Natsu Dragneel’s anger, and say that they have never seen him in that state. He is furious by what Gajeel did to Lucy, so he attacks. At first, the battle is hand-to-hand, but Gajeel soon uses his sword. Natsu evades it, and Gajeel turns his body into iron. He calls it Iron Dragon's Scales. His punch is formidable, as it bruises Natsu’s hand. Natsu is at odds, and every time he tries to hit him, he ends up hurting himself. Natsu uses his Dragon Roar at the same time Gajeel does, and the result is a big explosion. Natsu is severely wounded, but so is Gajeel. A big crack appears on his face. Natsu is fed up. He wants Gajeel to stop feeling him out, so they both become serious. Outside, all the Shade Troopers combine into a big ball of Darkness. Said ball is destroying the guild headquarters, and everyone is powerless to stop it. Meanwhile, the battle of the Dragons rages, and both seem to be on par. The result is more destruction, and Gajeel plays dirty by eating some iron after they crash. This replenishes his strength, while Natsu is debilitated. Lucy has to find a way for him to eat, and her only option is to call Sagittarius, the one key she has left, and hope he can produce fire in any way. He comes, wearing a horse suit, and Lucy is delighted. She asks if he can shoot fire, but Sagittarius answers that he can’t. Natsu is then left powerless before Gajeel, who forces him to see his guild being destroyed. Natsu remembers the first time he came into the guild, and Makarov’s explanation of the guild name. He then remembers the first time he met Gray and their very first fight. Natsu also recalls the first time Erza beat him and her explanation on the guild’s relationships. It is followed by memories of Lisanna and the time Erza forced him to learn how to read. Natsu also remembers the time he found Happy’s egg, Lisanna's idea, and Happy’s birth. He remembers the day Lisanna left and never came back, her tomb, and lastly, the day he met Lucy, who would be one of his best friends. All the pain and suffering of the last few days flash before him, and he sees the building he thought of as his home become reduced to ruins. He gets up, and walks towards Gajeel. Gajeel beats him down, and Happy cries that once he eats flames he will be able to fight. Sagittarius hears this and is able to help. He states that he cannot shoot flames by shooting an arrow, but he can help create them. He shoots his arrows at nearby machines which causes an explosion. Natsu feeds on the generated flames. Now, with Natsu's energy and power replenished, the final phase of the Dragons' battle begins. Gajeel shoots his Iron Dragon's Roar, but Natsu stops it with his bare hands. Natsu approaches Gajeel furiously, stating that picking a fight with Fairy Tail was the wrong thing to do. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Gajeel Redfox: Rematch (started) *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** * |Shēdo}} * ** ***Summoned the Archer, Sagittarius Spells used * * * * * * * * *Jellyfish Form * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Marksmanship Weapons used *Bow and Arrows Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Archer Key Manga and Anime Differences *More spells were used in the anime during Gajeel and Natsu's fight. *The other Phantom Mages who were watching Gajeel torture Lucy were only involved during his battle with Natsu once in the manga. *Natsu didn't have a comedic reaction in the manga when he punched Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Scales. *When Gajeel and Natsu decided to start being "serious" in their battle, a tremendous amount of Magic Power emanated from each of them in the anime. *No Phantom Mage reacted every time Lucy's skirt rises up in the anime. *Instead of just using a battering ram to destroy the Fairy Tail Guild, as shown in the manga, Jose's Shade Troopers formed a giant ball and destroyed the Guild with its hands in the anime. *Natsu and Gajeel threw punches at each other while they're floating in the sky in the anime. *Natsu didn't have flashbacks of Lisanna, Happy's egg and Lucy in the manga. Navigation Category:Episodes